Betrayed! RPG
Welcome to The wiki about Betrayed! that since March 2009 Welcome to Betrayed!, a pan-fandom roleplaying game based loosely on the board game Betrayal at House on the Hill. The characters involved are able to discover the mansion and run into all manner of events and predicaments while unraveling the mysteries of the House and its inhabitants. Betrayed! runs on a different timeline than what most are used to. The morning / day hours of a day make up one day, and the night is divided between three days, as early night, late night, early morning (see calendar section for details.) ; The Plot * The System * Betrayed! Maps ; The Players * Characters in Play * Non-Playable Characters ; Categories Characters · Fandoms · NPCs · Players · Plot }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Dear ______, ''We are pleased to welcome you on a treasure excursion at the House on the Hill. $50,000, to our knowledge, was buried at the site by the original owner of the house. All you need to do is come and explore, and the treasure is yours to find. There are plenty of accommodations for you to use, if you so need to. Of course, a treasure hunter like yourself should not need any longer than a day, correct? ''Happy Hunting, ''BM A madman, a dog, and a lost little girl left alone (?) in a house full of treasure. What do they have in common? The question is threaded amongst the long lost home of BM, sender of countless letters. Some ask for you as an explorer, some give you the extension of an invitation to stay at the home, or to find a lost relative. It doesn't really matter, the out come is the same. The letters are lies; and now you can't leave. Welcome to House on the Hill. You hear the house lock itself behind you with a click, and you must have realized by now the only way out is by looking around. You're beginning to feel as if you are not alone and those of you with a keener sense may notice that, indeed, the house appears to be inhabited, but moreover, the house seems to be alive. The house is enormous, fueled by an old magic deep within the roots of the house and the hill. You all have your reasons for coming: the shelter from the dense forest, the letters, or a strange calling the house seems to give. Those of your fortunate to have your own form of magic, the house feeds on it, and you start to feel different – weaker. So will you chose you delve into the mysteries of the House? Or will you sit and wait for others to find it first? Happy hunting, all, for the way out. Fill me in with the first paragraph of an article that you wish to feature. Don't forget to include a link to the article so your visitors can read the whole thing. Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse